I Hate You, Do You Love Me Too?
by roseandfudge
Summary: During and post season 9 finale. Gadreel survived. Benny got mysteriously pulled out of Purgatory. What will happen when these two meet? Will they clash, or will sparks fly? Also on AO3, under the name of I Hate You, Do You Love Me Too?
1. Chapter 1: Redemption Rescheduled

**AN: Hey guys! This is Rose speaking. Alright, so this was basically me forcing myself to write something. ANYTHING. Thanks to my friend, it turned into this. Gadreel and Benny are my two favourite minor characters. I absolutely refused to believe the season finale. Gadreel can not be dead. I cried so hard. So...if you're like me, and you love either or both of them, please enjoy this fic. What if Gadreel and Benny were to meet? Hm... *WARNING* My works are not beta'd, so if you catch any mistakes, they would be totally mine. **

When Benny first felt that strange tug in his stomach,m he knew something was off. He swore as a heavy axe blade swung past, just barely missing his head. He ducked to the side, and jerked up his blade. The other vampire got enough time to hiss out,"Traitor!" before Benny separated his head from his shoulders. Benny wiped the blood clean, then leaned against a tree as the strange feeling came again, sharper this time. He looked down, wondering if it was some wound that he didn't know he had, but he could see nothing. What the hell? The tugging grew stronger and more insistent, and a blindingly white light began to surround him, filling his vision. The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back on grass. The blinding white light turned into sunlight, making him sit up and rub his eyes. Topside, again. What was going on?

Gadreel fully intended to die. He wanted to die to save Castiel, to save Heaven, so that he could be redeemed. But he even failed that one simple task of dying properly. His Grace poured out of him, blasting the cell doors open. Then a terrible pain filled Gadreel, one that was shockingly familiar. He was falling again. He could feel what remained of his wings burning away into nothingness. He opened his mouth to scream, but found that he could not. Finally the pain faded, and he found himself climbing out of a smoking crater in the ground. All around him, flashes from- cameras, his vessel's memories provided- were going off and many pairs of eyes were staring at him, concerned and curious. "Sir, are you alright?" a woman asked. "Please, you can't leave, sir," a burly man in a uniform said. "Standard protocol says that we have to bring you in for questioning. No, wait-" Arms reached out to hold him back, but Gadreel pushed past them, suddenly glad for his choice in vessels. Cameras crowded in around his, and the men and women asked him questions at such a fast pace that it made him disorientated. It was then that he realized not all the voices were from the humans. He could still hear his brothers and sisters inside his mind, on what Castiel would have called "angel radio". That meant he still retained some of his Grace. That thought gave him some comfort, but not much. He started walking away from where he Fell, stumbling a little, across the grassy field. He ignored the humans vying for his attention as best he could. He did not know where he was going, but that didn't matter. All he knew was that he had to start walking.

**AN: So hope you enjoyed that! Please, as always, Read and Review! There will be cookies for you if you review! Love you all! **


	2. Chapter 2: Fate or Coincidence?

**AN: So I spent two days squeezing every drop of creative juice out of my brain. This is the crap I came up with. I know it ain't very good, and maybe the two guys are a bit OOC, but...meh, what can you do. Tell me what you think! *WARNING: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CW AND SUPERNATURAL'S WRITERS.(Forgot in the last chapter hehe)**

*Two weeks later*

"Order for table two, Shawn!" A voice drifted out from the kitchen. Benny grabbed the plate from the counter and balanced it in one hand while reaching for the bottle of beer with his other. He carried the meal to the table beside the windows and set it down on the polished tabletop. "Anything else I can get you boys?" he drawled in his strong Cajun accent. The two teenage boys barely glanced up from their phones, absent-mindedly shaking their heads. Benny suppressed an exasperated sigh as he went over to clean up another table. Kids these days, always staring down at their devices. What was the point of going out if all you're gonna do is swipe at your phones? Lynn smiled at him as he approached the counter. "Your shift ended 'bout an hour ago, Shawn. Go let Josh take over from you, won't you sweetheart?" she said kindly, wiping off a glass. When Benny opened his mouth to complain, she held up a finger to stop him. "You are not going to waste your life in this here restaurant. Go out, have some fun for a change, maybe find a girl or two. I don't want to see your face here till tomorrow morning, you hear me?" Benny backed away, grinning. "You're the boss, girl." He went into the back room to hang up his apron, thinking that he might go buy a pack of beers then go home. He had walked into this small town about two weeks ago, with nothing on him and no idea what to do. He saw the hiring sign in the diner and decided to apply as he had nothing else to do. With some not so subtle prodding, Lynn, the young owner of the restaurant, found out that he had no place to stay in. Being the kind heart she was, she offered him her brother's old flat, completely free of charge. To repay her kindness, Benny often worked overtime without her asking. The back door banged open, and Josh walked in, stubbing out a cigarette under his foot. He tossed Benny the day's paper with an eye-roll. "Dunno why you read this crap anymore, man. Internet is so much more reliable than the paper, dude." the college student nudged him friendly. Benny just grinned, stepping through the open door. He shut the heavy metal door behind him, and leaned against the wall to unfold the paper. He'd gotten into the habit of searching up supernatural-sounding events in the paper. It wasn't as he was making hunting a habit, but if something just happens to show up in the area, well he wasn't going to pass up a chance to do some good. He flipped the pages, humming a soft tune under his breath. An article on the fourth page caught his eye. It wasn't by any means recent news, happened about two weeks ago. Apparently a man was found crawling out of a smoking crater in the ground, bleeding but seemingly alive. Benny studied the picture shown closely. The man looked to be around forty, with a stocky build that made Benny think of a human wall. His black jacket was open at the front, revealing his toned bare chest with some weird bloody symbols carved into his skin. The angle of the camera wasn't particularly preferable, so only a partial part of the symbols showed, but Benny was fairly certain that the symbols weren't like anything he's seen before. He scanned the article again, searching for the location of the crater. Lincoln Park, that wasn't too far here. He made a mental note to swing by the crash site in the morning. A rustling noise at the end of the alley made him look up, startled. A figure made its way into the dark alley slowly. Benny assumed the figure was one of the homeless strewn all around town, but he still took a cautious sniff. The figure smelled male, with a strong, almost overwhelming smell of blood (which made him think that he was injured), but underneath the normal human smell, there seemed to be another scent, one that Benny could've sworn he remember from somewhere and gave him pause. He folded the paper and stepped forward warily. "You need some help, brother?" he called. The man stepped into the light, and Benny's heart would've jumped if it was still beating. This man was the same from the article he was just reading. He wore the same clothing as he when the picture was taken, and the same confused expression. The two men stared at each other for a few moments, before the stranger's eyes narrowed with some sort of realization that made Benny want to walk back into the restaurant. "I do not require any assistance from you, ungodly creature. I am quite sure I do not bear any relation to you." He said. Benny immediately cursed his luck. Only one type of supernatural creature took everything so literally. "Just tryna to be friendly, hot wings. No need to get defensive, now." He deepened his accent on purpose, putting on a cocky grin. Now that he could see the angel properly, he realized that the guy he was riding 'round in was actual very hot. Just his luck, to meet yet another handsome man who wants to kill him. He waited for the angel to smite him or something other that would probably involve violence, but nothing happened. The pretty angel still glared icily at him, but his eyes didn't glow blue like ol' Cas' did back in God's armpit. "What's keeping you? I thought you angels were supposed to rid the good earth of evil creatures like me?" Benny frowned, not getting it. It wasn't like he was stopping Hot Wings from smiting him…unless… A random piece of information popped into his mind. He suddenly remembered a piece of news he found when he borrowed Lynn's computer one night, about stars falling out of the sky. Now, he knew that stars don't just randomly fall, and he's heard a few hunter theories about what really caused it. No way, this was a _fallen_ angel?! He sauntered even closely. "Unless, of course, you can't." he laughed, the sound echoing off the alley walls. "Poor little Feathers, stuck on Earth without his mojo." The angel (was an angel still an angel without mojo?) glared. "I am still very capable of destroying you without my powers, vampire." He grounded out. Benny grinned even wider. Damn, was the angel's voice sexy. So deep and rough, almost just like Dean's… He shook himself mentally; he needs to stay focused. "You're quite welcome to try, brother. Would you like me to get a knife for you?" he gestured towards the kitchen door. "I'm don't even know why I'm topside anyway, so why don't you go ahead and behead me, send me back down to Purgatory." A tone of bitterness coloured his voice. The confused expression was back on the angel's pretty face. "You mean…you wish me to kill you?" he said, evidently surprised. Benny laughed. "What, you didn't hear me the first time? I'm not supposed to be alive, Feathers. I let myself beheaded by a hunter to save his idiot brother, I was all set to stay down in Purgatory, but someone decided that I haven't been put through enough, so I was dragged back up here." He cocked his head to the side, staring at the angel. "Don't suppose you know why I'm alive?" The uncomfortable look on the angel's face made him laugh again. "Do you have a name, hot wings?" Benny asked, curious as to which biblical angel that's standing in front of him. The angel paused for a long moment, apparently deliberating on something. "My name is…Gadreel." he said finally, almost as even reluctant to say his name. Benny raised his eyebrows. Now he wasn't a religious man by any means, but he's read the Bible back in his time, he's heard of the name Gadreel. "Now, aren't you the one that corrupted Eve or something?" he asked, frowning. The angel flinched, and Benny immediately knew he's crossed a line. "That was…not my intention. Lucifer…he tricked me." Gadreel wouldn't meet his eyes. Benny felt almost sorry for the angel; he had on a face like a kicked puppy. "Hey, now, we've all done things we regretted. Don't beat yourself up over it." he tried for comforting words. Gadreel shook his head dejectedly. "If I had not let the Morning Star in, Eve would not have be corrupted, and humanity would still be pure." he murmured, almost to himself. Okay, now Benny was taken with a strange urge to wrap his arms around the angel and comfort him, which…was messed up. Very messed up. "Well, if I know Lucifer like you do, I say that he's tricked a lot of people. It's not your fault." Benny could see Gadreel wasn't convinced, so he tried to change the subject. "So, Gadreel, that symbol on your chest, what does it mean?" he asked, gesturing to said body part. Gadreel glanced down at his own chest, puzzled. "I had thought it might have disappeared by now, but seeing as my Grace is depleted, I suppose it would have remained." Benny wanted to ask why, but he refrained. Sometimes, it wasn't good to press people too much, especially since that person wanted to kill you. Thankfully for him, Gadreel continued. "This…this is Enochian. I was trying to help my brother, to free him from Heaven's prison. I had thought when I died, he would be free and my name would be cleared. I would have died as one who gave Heaven a second chance. I…do not know why I have survived." He stared mournfully down at his chest. Benny was blown away. So here they stood, two people who were supposed to be dead, but didn't die. Was it fate or just pure coincidence that they were talking to each other? He told the angel as much, and Gadreel frowned. "I believe that all things were destined. Maybe my Father wished for us to meet, so we could help each other in finding answers." He said. Benny whistled. "That is some real religious advice right there. Well, if we gon' help each other find answers, I suppose I should tell you my name. The name's Benny Lafitte, though 'round these parts they call me Shawn Cormier." He shrugged. "Seems only fair that I give you my real one, since you did the same." The angel frowned. "How did you know-?" Benny grinned. "You paused a second too long, brother. Let's just say I know how to read people." He looked the angel over again. "Not to be rude, but you look terrible. I got a place not too far from here. What do you say, you get cleaned up, and we go find some answers?" he asked. Gadreel thought for a long second. "I suppose…you are not too bad, for a vampire. I will go with you." He stated solemnly. Benny grinned.


End file.
